


Hydra’s Weapon

by Alescar, Natureofthefire



Series: Hydra's web [2]
Category: Avengers movies, spider-man homecoming
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter, M/M, Original Character(s), Pepperoni, Stucky - Freeform, What I’m doing instead of studying for finals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alescar/pseuds/Alescar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natureofthefire/pseuds/Natureofthefire
Summary: “Peter you can’t carry around knives!”“Why Miss.Widow and Mr.Winter do?”“Bucky, Nat is that true?”“Come on do you not carry around a weapon?”“No I don’t,”“Then you're an idiot Punk,”





	1. Hydra’s Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Nature, I've decided to commandeer your efforts to get a story out of our headcanons. You do not get a choice in this. Half of what I write is fluff, and you do not get a choice in that, either.
> 
> I'm sorry that this is so short, I'm better with thoughts than I am with dialogue. As a result of that, I've decided to avoid dialogue unless necessary.

_Fire. The walls were on fire, the smoke choking his lungs and searing his eyes. He tried to remember that it was just a simulation, that none of it was real, but it felt real. Oh, god, it felt real. Morgan's tiny, broken body felt so real, and he was burning, burning, until he could see nothing but ash..._

Peter woke up in a cold sweat, surrounded by the white walls of the darkened guest room. There was no ash, Morgan was fine. Probably. He hadn't seen her since he had left. She could be dead. She could be wiped. God, his head. The clock on the nightstand read 3:26. Too early to wake up, then, and the numbers were red, fiery, burning... No. He would not give in to the nightmare again.

He took out the small sketchpad he used, turned on the bedside lamp, and began to draw. He didn't know what he was drawing until he had the rough outline sketched out already. The kids. H. Y. D. R. A.'s weapons, the spider unit. Stolen at birth, molded into mutant warriors. Brainwashed into thinking that only  H. Y. D. R. A. would accept them, gaslighted when they began to ask questions. Wiped if they didn't stop. All they knew was that disobeying orders would result in pain. 

The sketch-kids were smiling. God, he missed their smiles. He missed them, just in general. They were his siblings, brothers and sisters bonding over pain and torture. That was probably unhealthy, but the whole operation was unhealthy. That was reflected in the drawing as well. Gaunt faces, slight protruding of ribs. Then there were the scars.

Scars on faces, arms, wrists. So many on the wrists. Peter's own wrists were scarred so many times over, thanks to the chair. The number of wrist scars revealed how much spirit the person had once possessed. How much they felt. Morgan had no scars. She was to be untouched, an assassin that could blend into a crowd. Instead of hurting her, they gave her Peter, someone to love. Then, when she disobeyed, they had hurt him.

He didn't mind. She was his closest sibling, closer than his older brother, Damien. He would lay down his life for her. He would lay down the lives of others for her. Perhaps that was why they did it. Love was dangerous, and yet the children loved so fiercely, because that was what they were, children. They chose to love because it was their nature, not knowing that it would be used against them when they grew up.

Having finished his drawing, Peter turned off the light and went back to sleep. This time, he did not dream.

* * *

Bucky couldn't sleep, so here he was, pacing around the complex at 4:00 in the morning. FRIDAY had informed him that Peter had awoken for a while, but was currently asleep. The only person "awake" was Vision, who was probably reading. That left Bucky to being alone.

It was peaceful, in a way. It gave him time to mull over the appearance of the boy. Peter had seemed scared, unwilling to trust. Bucky could emphasize. H. Y. D. R. A. could do that to you, make you afraid to feel. Bucky had been afraid, for a time. A long time. He had the scars to prove it.

But he had gotten over it. In time, perhaps Peter could, too, but there was something tying him to the past. The children. As long as H. Y. D. R. A. held them, Peter would be incapable of moving on. Not to mention that H. Y. D. R. A. would be looking for him. They would likely never give up. They never did. 

The doorbell rang, echoing through the nearly-empty complex. Bucky froze mid-thought. Who could possibly want to enter the complex at this hour?! Well, H. Y. D. R. A., but they wouldn't use the doorbell. This had to be someone polite, but someone who could make it past the front gate without injuring themselves.

Tensing himself, he opened the door. He was shocked at what he saw.

* * *

It was a girl. She was young, much younger than Peter. He recognized her from the video. Morgan, one of the girls in Peter's regiment. She was bleeding in several places, head and side, from what he could tell. 

"I was wondering if I could talk to Peter?" Morgan asked in an innocent, childlike voice. Bucky blinked.

"How did you get past the-" He started to ask, then abruptly stopped when the girl collapsed. He froze.

"FRIDAY?" He asked the air.

"Yes, Mr. Barnes?" The A. I. responded.

"Wake up... well, everyone." He finished.

"Right away, Mr. Barnes." She answered. Bucky could already hear confused groan emanating from the residential wing. Gathering Morgan in his arms, he turned to face the footsteps. Tony was there in the doorway.

"What's gone wrong now?"

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Morgan try to find comfort with each other as they talk about how Morgan got out. Wanda tries to find out more about Peter and it back fires. 
> 
>  
> 
> or, Wanda is kind of insensitive and peter is a great big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alescar wrote the last chapter and is off camping so this might have a few grammar mistakes until she gets back.
> 
>  
> 
> So, anyway I hope you all like this chapter it does mention torture and blood
> 
>  
> 
> Alescar's note: I am back.  
> Also, I didn't know what to do with the Romanian, so that's probably a mess.

It was a girl. She was young, much younger than Peter. He recognized her from the video. Morgan, one of the girls in Peter's regiment. She was bleeding in several places, head and side, from what he could tell. 

"I was wondering if I could talk to Peter?" Morgan asked in an innocent, childlike voice. Bucky blinked.

"How did you get past the-" He started to ask, then abruptly stopped when the girl collapsed. He froze.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" He asked the air.

"Yes, Mr. Barnes?" The A. I. responded.

"Wake up everyone." He finished.

"Right away, Mr. Barnes." She answered. Bucky could already hear confused groans emanating from the residential wing. Gathering Morgan in his arms, he turned to face the footsteps. Tony was there in the doorway.

"What's gone wrong now?"                                

Bucky looked at Tony and then the little girl in his arms.

“I don’t know. She asked for Peter and then collapsed, I think she is one of the children from Peter’s regimen,” Bucky stated already walking toward the med-bay.

“I’ll get Bruce and Peter,” Tony said and then looked at the little girl, “That’s the girl he was holding- that’s Morgan.” Bucky nodded and carried the girl into the elevator toward the med-bay.

_________________________________elevator music__________________________________________

Bruce was standing in the door way as Bucky brought Morgan in.

“Set her down on the table,” Bruce said as he pulled on gloves and got disinfectant wipes out. He started with her side, which was bleeding the heaviest. As he was cleaning the blood off he realized that Morgan, too, had fast healing, but in was nowhere as fast as Peter’s. Bruce bandaged her side and then went to her head. There appeared to be a very large bruise with a correlating cut, almost like she was bashed over the head. Bruce gulped as he looked at the amount of blood in her already matted hair.

_____________________________________Peter POV__________________________________________

I could hear the door bell from my “cell”. Tt wasn’t really a cell, but I have no other name to call the place I sleep. I tried to listen to the conversation at the door, but the voices were too low. I stood up off the ground where I laid and toward the bed to get closer to the voices. I closed my eyes to listen then I heard it. Her name. My baby sister’s name my copil SPID (baby spider in Romanian). I jumped toward the door, ripping it open. I could hear people calling my name, but I didn’t care if I was punished, my copil SPID needed me. I ran into the room that held her.

_________________________________________3rd POV_______________________________________

Just as he was about to try to clean up the blood, Peter burst into the room. Bruce could hear the other Avengers yelling at him to wait. Before Peter could reach Morgan, Bucky grabbed him. Peter lashed out and threw Bucky into the wall, not stopping in his attempt to try to get to Morgan.

“copil SPID!,” Peter yelled and cradled Morgan in his arms, running his hand through her matted hair. “e în regulă, surioara mea, e în regulă, te-am prins. Ai făcut atât de bine eu sunt mândru. Trezește-o pe sora mea, te rog trezește-te.” (It's okay my baby sister, it's okay, I got you. You did so well, I'm so proud. Wake up, my sister, please wake up.)

Steve ran to help Bucky up as the rest of the Avengers went to Peter and Morgan. Natasha went and stroked Peter’s hair to calm him. Wanda and Bucky looked at Peter as he spoke to Morgan- they understood him. Peter was talking in Romanian. As Bucky studied the girl he could see her darker skin and heard the slight accented English when they had first talked- this girl was Romanian. Morgan moaned slightly as she woke up. She reached up to Peter’s hand and brought it down to her side, but didn’t let go. (Morgan is speaking in Romanian but I’m going to write it as English so it’s not as confusing)

“I missed you brother, the others and I we were so scared when they couldn't find you. I tried to protect our siblings and escape, but they got captured saving me. We are not as strong as you.” Morgan was squished into Peter’s chest as she finished talking. Her body had begun to shake and tears were rolling down her small face. Natasha backed up from Peter giving the siblings room, Wanda was almost in tears as she translated for the other Avengers. Bucky just stood there looking at the young teenagers; they looked so innocent and fragile.

(Still Romanian) “No, my sister, you were so strong. I’m so proud of you and all of our siblings, you fought and you found me. You found help you did so good, baby spider, so very good.” Peter said and rubbed her back with his free hand as she cried into his chest. Morgan eventually cried herself to sleep in Peter’s arms

“If you are going to punish her, please take me in her place, she was only looking for me.” Peter looked up from Morgan and stared right into Bucky’s eyes. “Please, it was my fault, not hers, don’t hurt her.” Peter finished his eyes not leaving Bucky.

“Why do you think that she will be punished?” Bucky asked trying to make his voice sound unemotional and not betray the hurt and sorrow he felt.

Peter tilted his head to look at him, almost like a cat or dog would. “Because she failed. She was not able to get everyone out,”

“Do you think that she failed?”

“No, Sir, but my opinion does not matter. Only the opinion of the Master,”

“She will not be punished, and neither will you,”

“Thank you, Master.” Peter bowed his head before he started to dress Morgan’s wounds. Peter looked at Wanda before throwing the metal tray at her. Wanda gasped in shock and fell backward in an attempt to avoid the tray. The tray his her in the stomach knocking her back.

“Next time I will not be so merciful to not kill you. I can feel you In my head, and if you wish to see and feel what I have, you are more of a monster than the ones who created us both.” Peter picked Morgan up into his arms and began to walk to the room he came from. “I will give you a full report in the morning once she has recovered.” Peter said and bowed one final time to the avengers.

Wanda slowly got up from the ground before collapsing again. She screamed and her hands flew to her ears.

“Wanda, Wanda, can you hear me?”

“What’s wrong with her?”

All the Avengers grabbed Wanda, trying to break her out of it. Wanda’s eyes shot open.

“What have I done?” she cried into her hands

“Wanda, what’s wrong? What was that?” Steve asked

“Peter let me in to his mind, he showed me what happened to him, It was only a fraction of what he had to endure, and in the memory he didn’t scream he didn’t even cry. He felt happy to be taking the pain so that the others didn’t have to.” Wanda said, her voice harsh from crying.

The Avengers looked to the door that Peter had exited. What could he have showed Wanda top make her do that, and what kind of person could take that so others didn’t have to?

 

 


	3. When Assassins decide to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off: the title I picked sounded a lot scarier then I thought it would but I have no other ideas so we are going with it. 
> 
> Peter thinks best upside down
> 
> Morgan and Peter share a little secret 
> 
> and Bucky and Natasha are not good examples of what you should be hiding in your pocket. 
> 
>  
> 
> or, The avengers have breakfast and there are enough weapons to arm a small army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I just started my freshman year of high school and I have already had like 6 tests so sorry this took so long anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> I’m writing this instead of studying for Biology at 10:45 at night. Yay me!
> 
> Since it took me two days to write this, now I'm not studying for Geometry!
> 
> Alescar's notes:  
> "I picked sound a lot scarier then I thought it would"  
> What does this mean?
> 
> Natureofthefire note)  
> I fixed it

Peter woke up to feel the warmth of his sister in his arms. Morgan's cuts had mostly healed and her blood no longer soaked the bandages. Peter smiled slightly, just the corners of his mouth lifting as he snuggled closer to his sister. Morgan shifted in her sleep sub-consciously, turning towards her pseudo-older brother.

Peter sighed. He was going to have to give a report in a few hours once Morgan woke up. Peter slowly rolled Morgan away from him and got up, He turned to look down at his sleeping sister. She was in one of the shirts that the ~~Masters~~ Avengers had given him. Peter stretched and grabbed his sketchbook before climbing up the wall to think. He always thought better upside down. It also gave him some satisfaction that the scientists thought it was scary. 

—————————Avengers———————

The Avengers were panicking. Not only did they now have 2 highly trained assassin spider children, but said children had apparently gone through enough pain to make a seasoned Avenger cry with just a glimpse of the torture they went through. 

 Bucky was sitting on the couch watching as Nat and Clint paced the room. Clint had a somber look on his face; he could see his own daughter in Morgan and it hurt his very soul to see the pain in the kid's eyes. Steve and Sam had gone on their morning run, trying to keep at least some consistency in their daily schedule. Wanda, Vision, and Tony were nowhere to be found. As the clock ticked away, in the corner Bucky stood up and walked to the kitchen. As he started to get the pans and ingredients out to make omelets and gravy, Steve walked in from his run. 

Steve joined him in the kitchen and started cracking eggs into the bowl along with milk. 

 

———(:) this is Molly she is a happy line break —————————————————

 

(AN/ this is how I make omelets for my family and it’s so good and I’m like really hungry so sry;)

Once the omelets were filled with meat, cheese, tomatoes, and had steaming hot sausage gravy poured on top, Bucky decided to see if Morgan and Peter would like to join them for breakfast. 

———————Fluffy haired Assassin—————-that totally says Bucky———-

 

I stood at the mouth of the hallway. Peter’s door was still sitting by his room from the events of yesterday. As I walked up, I tried not to sneak, making my footsteps heard, as to not scare the children in the room. As I reached the threshold of the room, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. When I opened them I almost pulled one of my many daggers hidden in the loose pajama clothes. I was standing face to face with an upside-down Peter. 

“Hey, kid, what you doing on the ceiling?” I asked still recovering from the sight. 

“Thinking, Master, your report will be ready in a few hours. If you would permit me access to a marker and paper. Or I can give you an oral report within the hour.” Peter said in a monotone voice that belonged to a seasoned soldier, not to a young man. I scowled 

"Kid, you don't have to ask for permitting to do everything," I shook my head trying to rid myself of the hatred I had for whoever had pounded into these children's brains that they were only weapons, not humans.

"Thank you, Master," Peter replied, nodding his head.

"You also don't have to call me Master." A pause. "What do you have in your hand?" I asked, catching a glimpse of what appeared to be a very worn leather book. 

"It's nothing, sir, just a thing of the past," Peter said, a moment too late for it to be the truth. I stared at the kid, a kid who had probably killed people, a kid with blood on his hands who still was too pure to produce a convincing lie. 

"It's okay, Peter, I'm not going to take it away," I said, trying to sound reassuring. Peter hesitated before handing me a worn sketch book. I opened the front cover to find a list of names and corresponding numbers.

* * *

 

_Peter Parker P-001_

~~_Damian "Dami" P-002_ ~~

_Casanova_ _"Cassie" P-003_

 _Ricardo_ _"Ricky" P-004_

_Alexander "Alex" P-005*_

_Alexis_ _P-005**_

_Morgan  Baby spider P-006_

* * *

I stared at the names on the page. These must be the others the other children that Hydra had taken. I flipped through the other pages; they were pictures of the children smiling happily, but there were also pictures of fire, pictures of bodies stacked on top of one another with a dark shadow walking past. I closed the sketch book and looked into Peter's eyes. I could only see sorrow and pain in them, this child never wanted to be a soldier. 

"Come on down, kid, we're eating breakfast," 

"Can I bring Morgan, sir?" Peter asked 

"Yes, you may," I turned to look at the still sleeping girl and saw another sketchbook lying next to her. 

Peter nodded and flipped off the ceiling from the web he was hanging on, then walked over to Morgan, shaking her lightly. 

„Ridicați păianjenul pentru copii, este timpul să mâncați” ((Romanian)Get up baby spider it is time to eat,) 

"Nu Peter, trebuie să dormim mai mult," Morgan said groggily ((Romanian) No, Peter, we must sleep longer)

Peter smiled at his sister before pulling her out of bed. I watched as the sketchbooks disappeared somewhere into their clothes. 

I smiled at them before I started to lead them down to the kitchen.

* * *

* * *

                                                                                                  KITCHEN

 The Avengers were seated around a large table in a nook just off the kitchen and living room. 

"Do you think they will come down?" asked Clint

"They will want to please us, so I think so," Nat replied, her face scrunched up in disgust at the words she had just used to describe two children. 

 "I think that Bucky will be able to get them to come down," Steve stated as he walked in carrying 4 plates of omelets. 

"Yeah, your boyfriend's got this, Cap," said Nat, smirking 

"H-He is not my boyfriend, we are just friends," Steve stuttered out, blushing a deep scarlet. 

"Hey, it's fine, Steve, you can tell us," Clint teased, wiggling his eyebrows and leaning in. 

"No, I'm not dating him, and get your elbows off the table," 

"Yes, mom," Clint replied, chuckling and putting his arms in the air, effectively raising his elbows off the table.

Steve set down the plates and went to the kitchen to grab the others off the island when he spotted Tony.

"Hey Tony, are you going to join us for breakfast?"

"Will the kids be there?"

 "We're hoping they will be, and Bruce will be down in a minute so you can talk science with him,"

"Okay, before I answer, I need to know one more thing," Tony said, pointing at the omelets on the island. "Do you have enough for all 4 super-soldier metabolisms?" 

Steve smiled and looked back to the 10 omelets still on the island.

"Yep,"

"Then let's get all of these on the table," Tony said before walking over and picking up 4 plates. Steve smiled wider and picked up 4, the remaining 2 still sat on the island. 1 was for Wanda and the other was an extra in case anyone was still hungry. 

(AN/ sry I seem to be doing a lot of these but just so you can understand better I can only eat half of one of these omelets they are so big granted I'm only around 5' 2" and only weight 110 lbs so I'm assuming that normal humans will eat 1 and super soldiers will eat 2,)

 

When Steve and Tony reached the table Bruce was already seated and Bucky was walking in with the kids trailing behind him. Steve smiled to the kids as Peter pushed Morgan a little behind his back. 

"You're fine, guys, no one will hurt you here," said Tony in almost too sweet a voice to be his own. Peter nodded hesitantly before sitting down on the floor at the far end of the table with Morgan almost on his lap. 

"Why are you on the floor?" asked Bruce. The rest of the avengers had quizzical looks on their faces. 

"We are waiting for you to finish so that we may eat," Morgan said with her slight accented English.

"You don't have to do that, child, why don't you and Peter come sit with us and we can all eat together?" Nat said, trying to coax the children. 

"That is not right, though, you are not a spider, we can't sit with you," Morgan tilted her head to look at the Avengers seated at the table.

"You are incorrect, child, I'm the Black Widow, therefore I'm a spider too," Nat smiled at the girl.

"Will that be okay, other Masters?" asked Peter as Morgan tried to stand up to sit at the table.

"Yes, Peter, but we are not your masters. You may sit anywhere and with anyone you choose," said Bruce

Peter nodded and helped Morgan to her feet, her leg was still slightly bruised from yesterday's events. 

Once Peter and Morgan were seated at the table everyone began to dig in except Peter and Morgan, who bowed their heads. They did not pray, they only remembered. they remembered the people they have killed and the family they have created.

"Please watch other our brothers and sisters who have fallen and watch other us all as we try to find our way," said Peter as Morgan just nodded her head. The 2 children smiled at each other before picking up their silverware and eating. The Avengers stared at the children for a moment before Steve spoke.

"Who were you praying to?"

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered,

"We were not praying; only Alex and Alexis pray. We just remember," 

Steve dropped that subject and began to talk to the rest of the Avengers about how beautiful the park was this morning. As they talked they ended up talking about Steve's drawing ability and how he should maybe paint the park and throw bread to the birds like a normal old person. Bucky laughed before remembering Peter's sketchbook.

"Hey Peter, why do you and Morgan have those sketchbooks?" Bucky asked. The rest of the Avengers looked at the children in shock. How could they have hidden these books?

"They are to help us remember," Peter stated 

"Remember who?" Clint asked

Peter and Morgan both pulled sketchbooks out from nowhere. Morgan's was newer, but both were the same size and were both dark brown leather.

Morgan opened hers. So did Peter.

* * *

 

_Peter "favorite brother" P-001_

~~~~_Casanova_   _"Cassie" P-003_

 _Ricardo_   _"Ricky" P-004_

_Alexander "Alex" P-005*_

_Alexis "Lexy"_   _P-005**_

_Morgan Florea P-006_

* * *

 

They were almost identical except for the nicknames and the fact that Morgan's did not have the second name.

"Why does Peter's have an extra name and why is it crossed out?" Asked Nat 

"I'm the only one who can remember him, the others were younger and could be wiped of him easily," Peter said, then paused "The- the line means that he is dead," 

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Peter, you must have lost a very good friend," Nat said, placing a hand on Peter

Peter jumped up and so did Morgan. Peter had a knife in his hand and Morgan had grabbed an empty plate and hurled it at Natasha. Natasha easily dodged the plate and attempted to grab Morgan as Bucky tried to calm Peter.

"He was not a friend, he was my brother just because we were not of the same blood does not make him anything but my older brother," Peter said as he started to calm down and put the knife away. 

"I am sorry for scaring you, Peter," Nat said and they continued eating all except Steve. 

"I'm sorry, but Peter, you can’t carry around knives!” Steve yelled 

“Why? Miss. Widow and Mr. Winter do.” Peter replied and Morgan nodded, pointing at the knife handle barely visible at Natasha's wrist. 

“Bucky, Nat, is that true?” Steve said eyeing his teammates

“Come on, do you not carry around a weapon?” Nat said, looking puzzled as to why this was a problem. 

“No I, don’t,” Steve said with a very stern face. 

“Then you're an idiot, punk,” Bucky said and continued to eat, now with a hunting knife and fork instead of the butter knife he had had only moments ago. 

Steve sighed and shook his head. "I guess since they are carrying some around, you can too, but only one and only if it makes you feel safer."

Both children nodded before each putting 2 knives on the table and showing Steve each a third knife that was much more colorful than the others and putting it in their clothing. 

"Very good, little spiders, I only saw those two on you. Very nice job on hiding the last one," Nat said as Bucky nodded to agree with her, along with Clint who was just used to Nat doing this. 

Steve, Tony, and Bruce just sat there, mouths open, before Tony shrugged and mumbled something about assassin children. Bruce and Tony then continued eating as Steve sat in utter disbelief at what had just happened. 

 

"Hey, punk, chill. Me and Nat could stock a small armory with what we are wearing," Bucky said to Steve and then high fived Nat, which only caused Steve to open his mouth silently a few times before turning back to his food and eating. 

 

  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to HHS and all my teachers and honors teachers whose tests are slowly sucking the very life out of me.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  Also, the first half was written by me when I was tired, so sorry, I thought it was pretty funny so I kept in.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I studied for an hour for bio and almost 2 for geometry I just couldn't put up with any more studying and my sister ended up stealing my Chromebook for her homework. (I have to specify this or my very awesome beta will be upset with me)


	4. Help?

> So I’m playing around with the idea of Morgan being related to either Bucky or Natasha or being adopted by one of them with would you guys rather and be warned I might not do what is suggested if me and my beta find a better route.

 

 

* * *

Also next chapter is almost done I’ll have it out by Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alescar plz don’t kill me for asking them before directly asking you. 
> 
> Please
> 
> Pretty please don’t kill me?
> 
>  
> 
> Or make me dislocate my knee at rock climbing? (Only Alescar will get that :)


	5. Assassin games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is on the ceiling, Morgan is laughing at the Avengers and Steve really wishes he was still in bed. 
> 
>  
> 
> or, 
> 
>  
> 
> Peter, Morgan, Natasha, and Bucky decide to spar and Steve gets caught in the cross fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my last chapter was so crappy it was pretty much just a filler and a way for me and Alescar to introduce the journals. 
> 
>  
> 
> Any way thank you all for reading this work I'm having fun writing it.

Starts right after the other chapter

* * *

As breakfast finished up Peter and Morgan started to relax slightly but still on very high alert for any danger. 

"See that's were you're wrong, If you test the bacteria on the food wouldn't it just continue growing?" Bruce says 

"No, Bruce if you pick it up in the eloted 5 seconds you should get another 5 seconds if you drop it again," Clint replies 

"Clint that is not how this works!" Yelled Tony  "The 5 second rule is all about the growth of bacteria and if it would be safe to consume if those bacteria have colonnaded on the food, also you should just watch the original Mythbusters they explained it to children I'm sure that you will understand if you watch it a few times," 

Clint opened his mouth to reply back to Tony when Natasha spoke, "If you are dropping the food a second time after picking it up you are just an idiot and don't deserve the food," 

All the avengers fell silent and excepted Nat's logic. While the 3 men were arguing Steve and Bucky had left to go and train, Peter and Morgan sat watching the Avengers in slight amusement though their faces didn't show it.  

* * *

** Peter P.O.V **

As the  ~~Masters~~ no not Masters the Avengers argued about the food which made little sense to me, if you are given food it does not matter if it touches the ground you must eat it fr you may not see any more for days. I watched the slight amusement on Morgan's face as they argued she was probably thinking the same as me on the food front. I was about to tap her hand to tell he we should go when I started to hear a slight whirl. I turned to look at the elevator I could hear one heat beat and it was steady but small probably a woman's then. I looked at Morgan and tapped her ear our signal to listen. It took her only a second to find the sound that I had heard. As the sound got louder I pushed up from the table and Morgan in perfect sink did the same while in the air we drew our matching blades and flipped to the elevator landing just as the doors opened with a ding. I grabbed the woman and wrapped my legs around her stomach as I forced her to the ground on her back so that she was facing me. Morgan secured her feet with more strength then even an adult male could have. As I placed my blade to her jugular I spoke in a hiss.

"Who are you and why have you come?" 

The woman looked shocked but was still very calm for having a knife to her throat. "I am Pepper Stark it's nice to meet you," 

A light flashed on in my head this was Tony Starks wife she was suppose to be here. 

"eliberează-i că are voie" I said as I pulled away my knife and got off the woman as Morgan did the same.((Romanian)Release her she is allowed)

I helped the woman up before dropping to one knee offering my knife, as Morgan knelt beside me I said "nicio soră, aceasta este pedeapsa mea de a dezbrăca singur," ((Romanian) No sister, this is my punishment to bare alone,)

Morgan hesitated before looking into my eyes and nodding before she put away her knife and walked behind me.

* * *

** Pepper's P.O.V **

As Peter held the knife to my neck I willed myself not to flinch or try to escape. I was still trying to figure out what was going on when I heard him hiss "Who are you and why have you come?" 

I turned my head just a fraction to the right to meet his eyes. I could see pain and protectiveness in the boys eyes along with sorrow and regret.

I steadied my breathing before answering.  

"I am Pepper Stark it's nice to meet you," 

I can see the flash of pure horror as he recognizes my name. I hear him yell out a command but I do not know in what language he is speaking as he pulls away the knife. I can feel the girl let go of my legs and stand up as well. Peter reaches out a hand to pull me up. I grasp his hand not wanting him to see just how frightened of him I really am. As he pulls me up I can feel the strength he has in his arms and hand, he could shatter my arm easily if he wanted. As I regain my feet though he drops to the floor on his knees offering me his knife which is a brilliant blue and black color. 

I can hear him whisper to the girl as she tries to drop to her knees before she nods and steps behind Peter. 

"Please, take my knife and spare her for she was merely following me," Peter says in a low monotone voice. 

I open my mouth to reply but I can find no words so I just nod and grasp the knife. As soon as the blade is in my hand, Peter slowly moves his hands which are just barely shaking and takes off his shirt I gasp as I see the hundreds of scars on his chest and back. There are so many clean cuts from knives, jagged ones from whips, burn marks and even ones that look like he had have to sow them himself in almost a patchwork fashion but the one that draws my attention is not the brand on his clavicle but the long scar going from his second rib to almost his waist. I stand there blade in my hand as I look over all of the torture this boys has gone through. I look up from Peter and to the girl who has an indifferent face like she doesn't care but her eyes give away her feelings. Her eyes are just a little to puffy a little to red to not be holding back un-shed tears for the boy in front of me.

I look down at the knife before I crouch in front of Peter. "I will not use this blade or any other against you Peter you have already been through enough and I will not punish her either," I say in a soft tone 

Peter looks up into my eyes I can tell that he is trying to see if I am lying or not. 

"Now how about you come with me and I can get you some cream to help with the redness of your scars," I say and start to get up slowly. 

"Morgan should go not me," I can hear him say I can hear the emotion in his voice as he says this. I look to the girl who is still behind him, Morgan that must be her name. 

"Would you like to come with me and Peter Morgan?" I asked the girl. She gave a jerk of a nod and walked over to Peter. I watched her walk over not understanding what she was doing until she touched Peters shoulder and he flinched back violently. She then began to sing in her accented English. 

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night,

Take these broken wings and learn to fly,

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise,

Blackbird singing in the dead of night,

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see,

 

You were only waiting for this moment to arise,"

As she sang Peter began to relax and I heard a noise from in the kitchen as Tony finally realized what had happened and walks over. I make eye contact with Natasha who is only a few feet away from the children. I wonder if she had been standing there this whole time in case it had gotten out of hand. As if she knew my question she smiled and nodded down at the children who were now holding each other as Peter still sat there. 

 

* * *

* * *

 Once Peter had calmed down and was no longer flinching at sudden movements Pepper took him and Morgan down to the private Medbay were she could get them ointment for there scars. 

“Can I ask were you got that scar?” Pepper asked Peter as she pointed to the scar that ran vertical down his side from his second rib to his waist. 

Peters eyes glassed over a little before he replied. “It’s to remind me of my place and to test my strength,”

Pepper slowly nodded before handing ointment to Peter and Morgan. 

Morgan pulled off the large t shirt she was wearing and Pepper looked all the scars on her body as well. She did not have that many compared to Peter and her brand was on her lower ribs not on her clavicle. As Pepper looked her over she saw the vertical cut from her second rib to her floating rib. 

“Morgan, why does your scar stop at your rib when Peter’s goes to his waist?” Pepper asked 

Morgan looked down at her scar and traced it with her fingers before looking back up at Pepper. “Peter is stronger so they had to hurt him more then us,” 

“Us?” Pepper asked 

“Yes, Peter was first, he was the best all of the other spiders are less we are weaker, it takes less to hurt us,” 

Pepper clinched her jaw and her hands into fists. ‘Why would people hurt such a kind boy and such innocent children?’ She yelled in her head. 

Since both Morgan and Peter had dressed there scars and but on new shirts Pepper lead them to the training room. Peters eyes danced around the room with fear as he stepped in front of Morgan. 

“You can play or train I here we will not force you to train you can just sit and talk if you want,” Pepper said before she started walking towards the elevator, before she reached it though she turned around to look at the two children, “if you need anything ask Friday,okay?”

Both kids nodded there heads as the elevator doors closed. 

“Do you want to play my little spider?” Peter asked with a smile,

”Only if you give me a head start,” Morgan replied smirking. Peter nodded before starting to count to 20 

* * *

 The avengers were all talking in the living room when Pepper came back up from the med bay. 

“Where are the kids?” Asked Tony

”I took them down to the training room so they could blow off some steam and Friday is watching them,” 

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Asks Bruce 

“They will not try to leave or harm us they,” Said Natasha 

“How do you know that?” Asks Tony 

“They could have killed us 14 times since they woke up and they didn’t try to do that means they are not looking to escape,” 

Clint nodded and then asked “Has anyone seen Steve?” 

"I think that he and Buck went to 'train'," Tony says

"You mean train in the same gym that Pepper just put the two unstable assassin kids in?" Bruce states as he stands up a stark pad now in his hands. "I have to go down to R&D can you handle this?" Bruce said looking to Pepper.

"Yes, you go on down Bruce I have a meeting in ten minutes so I'll be down soon and I'll check on the interns progress," Pepper replied. Bruce nodded and headed to the elevator. "Now as for you guys, Tony I'm guessing you will not be in the meeting today?" Tony nods his head, "Okay then you and the others are given the job of checking up on the children in thirty minutes and make sure they are drinking water so they don't get dehydrated they have to stay stable so the medicine can work," Pepper says as the elevator door closes cutting off any snarky remark or excuse not to check on the kids. To everyone surprise though Tony did not argue he just sat back and set a timer for twenty minutes on his phone. 

"Hey, Tony why did you set a timer for twenty minutes Pep said thirty?" Clint asked eyebrow slightly raised

"She will check to see if I'm down there in thirty minutes that means I can have a ten minute chat with the kids without her spying on me," 

"And this chat would be about?" Nat inquired

"About how soon they think we can get the other kids out," 

With that all the avengers present nodded and sat back down to wait.

* * *

** Morgan P.O.V **

The space was cramped and damp, the air filled with moisture and dust that clung my hair and lips. I could see the shadows dancing as I crawled through the metal tube, silent that was my only thought. you see being silent was one of the few things that will keep you alive, keep overs from trying to gain information if they think you do not possess it. I stopped and listened. There was a slight creak from my right on the other side of the metal. I had been made, I spin dropping my body through the grate, I swing my arms out trying to slow my fall before I can I feel my wrist being grabbed in a last ditch effort to escape I throw my head back bringing my legs up to collide with my capture but it is easily ducked and I'm pulled to the chest of my Brother,

"I win my little sister," Peter said smiling as he holds me against his chest, his feet are firmly planted on the wall and I can see were he has attached a web to the air vent.

"You stuck the web there so that I would try to escape," I said in what I thought was an accusing voice, but Peter just smiled and laughed I couldn't help but smile too Peter only ever laughed when he was truly happy and that didn't happen often. 

"Is it my turn to hide now little sister?" 

"NO!' I replied "It is still my turn and I choose not to play this game anymore and instead we wrestle," I smiled as I saw Peter's face light up. I knew that if I acted my true age he would smile more, it made him feel accomplished to know that i was still a child and that THEY had not won. 

"Okay, but we have to work hard today, we need to be at our best if we plan on getting our siblings back," Peter said his face serious and his voice somber. 

"Yes brother," 

* * *

**Bucky's P.O.V**

Steve and I had been in the gym for an hour before we decided to leave and grab a drink. As we made our way to the Cafeteria I let myself relax next to Steve. I tried not too stare at his face as we walked just the small smile he had, and the too tight athletic shirt that stretched across his broad chest.  I lost track of time until Steve turned to look at me. 

"You okay Buck? You have been quiet?" 

"Don't worry about me Stevie I'm just thinking," I replied forcing myself to look ahead and not into his blue eyes.

"Do you want Chocolate or Vanilla?" Steve said as he reached up to grab the packets of high energy drinks that were specially made for us. 

"Same as always," I stated with a small smile. Steve shook his head and chuckled

"You say that but they you drink most of mine and complain about yours,"

I felt the blush creeping up my neck and bit my lip. "Fine I'll have chocolate then."

Steve nodded his head before grabbing 2 chocolate packets and the milk. 

"Do you think the others have resolved if the 5 second rule starts over again yet?" Steve asks as he mixes up the drinks and adds extra coco powder to his. 

"Nah, they are just going to argue until Nat gets annoyed and stops them," 

"Yeah, do you remember the cereal argument?" 

"Yes, that was amazing cereal is odiously a soup how could anyone think it was a broth," 

"How can you think it's a soup?"

"It was all the chunks in it," 

"What about tomato soup then?"

"Ughh, how about we just agree that it is cereal?" I groaned out and pinched my nose as if I was getting a head ache. 

"yeah okay but I think that I'm right," Steve said before taking a sip of his drink.

"What ever helps you sleep at night Stevie," I said then smirked into my drink. "We should head back to the gym I want to finish up before Clint decides that the vents are  a fun way to transport and he falls out," 

Steve laughs and nods his head.

* * *

Peter and Morgan were on the mats in the center of the large training room. They circled each other and to anyone but each other the looks on their faces showed nothing but murder. Morgan was the first to strike pulling out her concealed knife as she lunged as Peter's side. Morgan had not intention of actually making contact but it set her up to kick Peter's shins as he dodged. Peter saw this coming though and grabbed her ankle as she tried to take out his shins spinning her around and then throwing her back. Morgan easily corrected herself with a back flip and landed in her feet. The siblings traded blows back and forth jumping and spinning in the air to try and get an advantage over the other. Morgan even tried to run up the wall and take out Peter from behind. Morgan knew her brother was going easy on her, she and her other siblings had excepted it long ago that they would never be able to beat there brother even in pairs they would only get a few good hits in before he would get the advantage on them. 

Morgan was breathing hard her hair had started to fray out of the high ponytail that kept most of it out of her face. Peter could see the exhaustion on her face and decided to end the fight. In one fluid motion he flipped Morgan and with a lot of skill and grace managed not to hurt her head as he pinned her to the floor with his finger acting as a knife to her throat. 

"Very good sister you almost made me pull my knife when you jumped off the wall very good thinking," Peter said as he let his sister up and stood. 

Morgan nodded and with Peter's help walked over to the bench were water was already put out for them. 

Before Peter could take a drink of his water though he heard 2 heart beats he listened for a moment before pin  pointing them down as Captain America and the Winter Soldier. He frowned slightly before thinking back to when he first heard there heart beats it was when he had decided to end the sparing match. 

Peter shrugged his shoulders and went back to drinking his water and looking over his sister to make sure she had not hurt herself or that he had hurt her. Morgan had a bruise on her side from a failed attempt to dive at Peter's legs and bloody knuckles from punching Peter's thicker skin a few times. Peter poured water on her knuckles to clean them and watched them heal up, it was not as fast as Peter's but they still closed up in a matter of minutes. 

 

* * *

**3rd P.O.V**  

Bucky and Steve are still watching the kids as Natasha, Clint and Tony walk into the training room. At this point both Peter and Morgan were on the mat sparing slowly as Peter tried to teach her a few new moves. 

All the adults turned to watch the two kids on the mats. Peter was slowly showing Morgan how to deflect a kick to throw your attacker off balance.  

"Trebuie să fiți atenți să nu-i lăsați să aibă un hit în Sora Mică pentru că majoritatea dușmanilor cu care ne vom confrunta sunt mai mari decât noi și ne subestimați. Ascundeți-vă adevărata forță până când veți avea nevoie de ea," ((Romanian)"You have to be careful not to let them have a hit on the Little Sister because most of the enemies we are facing are bigger than us and underestimate us. Hide your true strength until you need it,")

Morgan nodded before throwing Peter to the ground with the exact move he had just shown her before jumping up and trying to scam her knee into Peters ribs before Peter rolled and used his height to push Morgan to the ground and put her into a choke hold. Peter let her up and grabbed her hand to pull her towards the bench so that she could catch her breath. Once they reached the bench and Peter had made sure that Morgan was okay he turned to look at the avengers. 

"If you are trying to spy on us we have known you were there for a long time," Peter says then grabs the water to take a swig "If you wish to learn of our fighting capabilities we will spar," 

Natasha stepped forward and walked towards the children catching the slight flinch from Morgan and the flicker of fear in Peter's eyes. He did not expect for one of the Ma- Avengers to want to spar him or Morgan, he was just trying to let them know that he and Morgan would spar. 

"I won't spar with you but I will play a game so that I may see your Capabilities," Natasha said calmly trying to reassure the children that she was not going make them fight her. 

Peter and Morgan both cocked there heads to the side at that. "What game?" Asked Morgan. Natasha smiled at the children before saying "Tag, Clint you will be target first," 

"Oh man! why do I have to be target!" Clint complained as he walked forward into the circle of mats,

"Tag?" Peter asked looking at Clint as he walked into the circle and put his arms behind his back. 

"Yes, this is a game my and Clint like to play with his kids, Clint is not allowed to use his arms and must stay in the circle and try to evade us, We are not allowed to use any punches or kicks but we must tag him." 

Both children nodded and entered the circle. As they got into a running stance Bucky walked into the circle as well. Natasha gave him a look and Bucky said "What I'm not passing up a chance to humiliate Bird brain," Natasha smiled slightly as Clint huffed at his statement. 

"Ready on 3...2...1.....GO!," Natasha yelled and all of the ex- assassins lunged at Clint.

* * *

The game went on for a few hours Steve joined in and a new target was picked when ever someone got tagged. Eventually it was Morgans turn her being the only one who could tag Peter ,read as she complained about her not getting a turn and Peter let her tag him, As Natasha counted down Morgan bent her knees and as Natasha yelled go she leaped straight up and stuck to the beam over head. She looked below and laughed at the sight of Bucky, and Clint dog piled on Steve because they had all lunged at the spot she was in a few seconds before. Peter was smiling at his sister before he too jumped up and made a safety line for Morgan even though she said she could stick just fine. (A.N Peter is the only 1 of two spiders soldiers that can form webs (No I'm not telling you the other one) but that doesn't mean that Morgan or some of the Other Spider soldiers don't have some abilities that Peter does not) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the chapter is finally fully complete! YAY! anyway I hope you liked it and I will not be giving anymore hints as to the other kids abilities so don't ask anyway I think that I'm going to post a few more chapters on this before adding another "Book" to the series. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and my bets will fix any grammar mistakes soon sorry!
> 
>  
> 
> ^u^~ hello I'm a Spooky Scary Skeleton


	6. Meine Familie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and Peter finally open up about there past
> 
>  
> 
> Just a quick shout out to my Amazing beta and co-author Alescar, she has written the nightmares for the this chapter and for a previous chapter.  
> So, thanks for writing them and for fixing my horrendous grammar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I got a whole lot of work(Over half) done while I was home yesterday so there are probably a lot of errors and I'll talk with my Beta to get them finished anyway enjoy!

     Peter and Morgan have been with the Avengers for almost a week now. They were getting stronger every day now that they had the proper amount of food and medical care they needed. They were all seated in the common room Peter and Morgan were sitting in between Pepper and Natasha both females having already subconsciously made the decision that these children were theirs now. The atmosphere was perfect as they picked a Disney movie for Morgan who had taken quite a liking to the animated movies where there was always a happy ending and a hero to save the day. Peter let a small smile play on his lips as he watched his sister try and sing along to the songs of Moana. Peter felt a peace and calm he had not felt in a decade, he was happy and safe. He was going to get his siblings out of Hydra for good and finally give them the lives that each of them deserved more than anything.

     Ricky and Cassie could finally live together and get married they could live out their dreams of having kids and jobs that helped people like becoming a microbiologist and a police officer. The twins Alexander and Alexis could live their dreams of joining the circus and performing on the trapeze just like they always dreamed of. They will be amazing with all their training and muscle memory it will be easy to fly, leap, spin, flip and catch each other up it the air they would finally be free...and Morgan, she could have a chance to grow up normally not being forced to grow up in a second, yes she had already killed many people but she was still a child and she could finally be happy and live a normal life. Peter smiled as he noticed his eyelids begin to feel heavy, he looked to Morgan and at seeing the bright smile on her face he let sleep take him over. 

* * *

**In real life**

    Pepper felt a weight against her right arm and looked down to see Peter with his head against her arm and fast asleep. Pepper smiled to herself before she slowly shifted her arm so that Peter was laying more comfortably against her side his head almost in her lap as he snuggled down against her. Pepper looked over at Morgan who was entranced in the movie and was laughing at as the chicken walked off the boat again. Pepper smiled at the children before turning her attention back to the movie. The rest of the avengers had smiles on their faces at seeing both children relax. Natasha could see most of the tension in Peter's muscles relax under his skin as he fell deeper into sleep, the muscles in his upper arms and legs still seemed tight under his skin but they were looser then they were while he was awake. She watched the way Morgan's eyes bounced around the screen taking in all the happy colors. Natasha shifted a little closer to Morgan Her heart skipped a beat when Morgan glanced at her before leaning into her side her hand still in Peter's. Warmth spread through Natasha's body as she realized just how much trust this little girl had shown her by not moving away but towards her. 

 

      The movie played on and Peter was still asleep he was now laying with his feet almost under Morgan and his head against Pepper's thigh. The moment was so quiet and happy, but all good things must come to an end. Natasha was the first to notice Morgan's frown and the way he was now staring at Peter. She looked to Peter but saw that he was still sleeping until she saw his chest, his breathing had turned quick and shallow and his eyes were moving under his eyelids darting every direction. Natasha looked up to Pepper who was now also looking down at Peter having felt his breath change. Steve had heard his breath change as did Bucky and both were making there way over to Peter in-case they had to restrain him. Morgan was now kneeling over Peter and stroking his hair murmuring words so quietly that not even Bucky or Steve could hear. 

Peter's hands jerked up and covered his ears as he started to cry out, he was now shaking with sobs and his face was pinched in a look of pain and sadness. His hands left his ears and his legs kicked out forcing Natasha and Morgan back, his hands went to the neck line of the shirt he was wearing ripping it as he tried to scratch at the brand on his clavicle. Steve and Bucky grabbed his arms and legs but not before he managed to scratch the brand enough to bleed. His white shirt slowly turned a deep crimson as blood slowly spilled out before his healing factor stepped in the heal the cut. His nails were tinged red and the skin was puckered around the scratch as it slowly healed and was covered over. 

* * *

* * *

**Peter's nightmare**

The apartment was small. Perhaps it was too small for the three people that lived there, but it was what they could afford, and it had always been safe. Had.

Blood seeped into the cracks between the wooden floorboards, dripping and sliding from the chairs. There were three chairs, arranged in a narrow isosceles triangle. On one side, there was an elderly couple, crying and bleeding from the abrasions on their roughly-bound wrists. On the other side was a child, too young to know true fear but young enough for pain. He was nearly unconscious from the contusions and cuts he had been forced to endure. There were men, speaking in a harsh language to the couple. They shook their heads, and the man seemed to be angry. He repeated the question. They shook their heads. 

Frustrated, the man took out his gun and aimed it at the boy. The child cowered in the chair, straining against the ropes. 

The man repeated the question.

The couple shook their heads.

The man shot, but it wasn’t at the boy. He shot the couple, the man first, then the woman. One bullet each, straight in the center of the forehead.

He said something over the boy’s head, to a man standing behind the chair. The boy felt a sharp pain in his neck.

Then he felt nothing.

 

The boy woke up in agony. There was a fire, he was on fire, he could smell the sickly-sweet scent of his own flesh being burned away. It was his left collarbone, his skeleton was on fire now, every cell screaming in anguish and dying in slow torture.

 

Then the fire left.

The pain was still there, twisting his insides and perception and mind until he couldn’t think. He heard a sound, that rough barking of the men. One picked him up, not without kindness, and carried the boy into his new life.

* * *

Peter's eyes flung open and he gasped for breath, he could still smell the burning of his own flesh and the sound of his aunt and uncle's bodies slumping in the chair. Peter closed his eyes again and tried to calm his racing heart. His breath was still sporadic and not very deep. Peter tried to get his bearings. He could smell Morgan and the sweat on his skin, he could also smell blood the copper smell mixing with his own seat the stale air. NO, he won't let the nightmare win he was fine. Peter could feel the hands on his wrists and ankles. He let out a stuttered breath and opened his eyes, Morgan was in front of him along with Natasha a Bucky who was holding his ankles still. Pepper was sitting by his head along with Tony and Steve was holding his wrists. 

"You can let go I'm fine," Peter said, Bucky and Steve both let go of him. 

"What was that kid, a nightmare?" Tony asked 

"Yeah, are you okay?"  Asked Clint who was standing by the back of the couch. Peter took another long breath before answering. 

"It was nothing and I said I was fine," 

"You can tell them, Peter they are not like the other Masters," Morgan said as she stepped closer and plopped down on Peter's lap putting her head to his chest. 

"I can't baby spider," Peter said resting his chin on her head "The past is just the past I can not change it so why waist time on it," 

"But that past is what made us strong and it made us siblings," Morgan said her head still pressed into her brother, Peter wrapped his arms around his sister trying not to get any of his blood on her. 

"The past also makes us weak though baby spider and I must stay strong to protect you and to help our siblings I must stay strong, I promised him baby spider." 

"You don't have to stay strong all the time Peter you have us now, and we all will protect you and your siblings," Pepper whispered to the siblings as she stroked Peter's hair. 

"You can tell us, Peter, none of us will see you as weak you are stronger that all of us for what you have gone through and how you are still able to smile and love your siblings," 

"My past is not a happy thing the things that I have done, the lives I have ended, you will not see me as a child or an ally once I have told you," 

"Do you now my past little spider?" Natasha asked, "The people I was forced to kill the things that I had to do to survive?" 

"I know that you know my past, I know that you were supposed to be the next me," Bucky said looking at Peter who was still holding Morgan to his chest as he looked up at Bucky with his brown eyes. "If the Avengers have taken me in and helped me knowing what I had done and that I was a monster, then you have nothing to fear Peter," 

"I was not born with my powers, my father was a scientist my mother was an agent for shield," "My Mother retired when she met my father, they were happy, dad worked with Norman Osborn, they were trying to cure cancer ended up creating a super species of spider that when it bit an animal the animal could almost instantly heal its self, they thought it would change the world, until.... until hydra got win of it you see spider didn't just make the animal heal faster they were smarter and stronger." Peter took a deep breath,

"My mom got word they were going to take my father and his spiders so they sent me to my aunt and uncle to protect me and they got on a plane they were going to go to a safe house in Iceland but hydra had other plans, they hijacked the plane my parents tried to stop them they were able to take his work but my father was smart the only way for the spiders to work was for them to have some of his DNA in them, they crashed the plane killed all 73 passengers. I was safe though my parents kept me safe. They erased my record everything that would connect me to them, they left me letters telling me why they were gone and that they loved me. I was safe for 5 years but hydra found me I was 6 when they broke into my aunt and uncle's apartment they tied us to chairs they kept asking where the spider was but my aunt and uncle just shook their heads, the spider had died a year before after it had bitten me. I was too scared and didn't know how to help them they died because I was too selfish to try and help them I was too weak.

They took me made me a weapon My first kill was when I was 8 they sent me to kill a man so that they could send a warning to the government, I was going to run, when I got to the house and the agents left I was getting ready to run to escape the life I was being forced into. I looked in the window though and I saw him, he was hitting his wife his son was there too trying to help his mom but she was bleeding too much and he just kept beating her, then he turned to his son, he had a knife in his hand he cut his sons cheek with the knife before I could stop him, I ran after I shot him but the by saw me, it took hydra 2 weeks to recover me and once they did they made sure that I would never leave again, they brought in the boy they told me to train him or he would be killed. His name was Damian he was 10 years old when he was brought to me. He was my first brother.

We were alone for 2 years and then Casanova was brought to us she was a spit fire with black hair and blue eyes, she was only 9, Ricardo was dropped off the same year he was almost 10 when he came and him and Cass were inseparable all of my siblings were close but they were more than siblings they loved each other. Time when on missions were complete targets killed we were the best team Hydra had ever created. it was about a year later when the twins were dropped off they were so young still practically attached at the hip and still are they loved to creep out the Masters by talking in sync or finishing each other's sentences. we were not safe but we were close to it but then they came to judge us.

Right after that, they gave us Morgan. Morgan was so small and so innocent that we all sat with her when she first came, She was so small and came right after one pf our training sessions we all sat with her trying to comfort her. They weren't done though they didn't forget how much the younger children looked up at me trusted me. They decided that I should be the leader and Damian he was 14 when they took him away from us they said he was no longer needed to motivate me that I had too much to loose if I left and that the others showed more promise then him. We were forced to move on to stick together we all got closer but Damian was always my older brother even though he was never really my siblings' older brother. You see they kept him away from them unless we were going on missions or they wanted to test our strength against each other.

I was 13, Cass was 11 and Rick was only a few months from becoming 12, the twins were both 10, and Morgan she was only 8 when Damian was taken away from us all, I saw his the night he was being dragged out and I tried to stop them I tried so hard but there were too many. He died because I was too weak someone else died because I was not strong so I promised him that I would get stronger that no one else would die because I was weak I promised him that I would protect our siblings.

We trained hard but we all were so close to each other by the end we all stood up for each other took punishments together we were going to try and run after our mission but we failed we have over 250 confirmed kills if you add all of our individual kills and 'accidents' that lead to a death. We were so close to escaping but then I saw the girl she was hiding in the closet and peeked out to see what was going on. I was holding a gun to her father's head, and I couldn't do it I couldn't pull the trigger. It was not the first mission that I had failed but they took me away to punish me with the chair that is why I was in the lowest level when you found me, the others had already escaped."

Peter had tears pouring down his face as he finished. Morgan was curled up completely on his lap. 

"My past overlaps with Peter's but the beginning of my time at hydra was not as traumatic. I was a child from the red room my mothers name was Alina she was so very kind and they let her keep me as long as I did not displease the Masters but my mother and father wanted to get me away from them, My mother died getting me out to my father he took care of me until they came for me, he didn't but up a fight he just let them take me. I knew of you Miss. Widow my mother always talked about how you had gotten out and how she could do the same she could be redeemed, My Mother was Romanian and my father American so I spoke Romanian most of my lie until I met my father when I was 6 they took me when I was 8," Morgan said lifting her head up to look at the Avengers tears were streaming down her small face 

"I have 83 confirmed solo kills," Peter said in a meek voice. 

"and I have 27," Morgan mumbled out 

"We know that we are monsters and that we have done so much bad, we ask for your forgiveness for we can't ask it from the people who we have done these things against," 

"We except your apologies Peter and you and Morgan are not monsters the people who made you commit these crimes are the monsters," Pepper said with tears streaming down her face. 

Peter looked around the room at all of the Avengers were nodding their heads and even Bucky and Natasha had small silent tears creeping down their cheeks. 

Both children's hearts swelled with joy and they finally felt safe no longer were they going to be beaten no longer where they going to be separated. 

"I do have one question though," Said Tony 

"You may ask it," Morgan replied as Peter nodded

"How did you hide the sketchbooks?" "wouldn't they have taken them away so that they could easily make you forget?"

"Peter looked at Morgan before standing up in front of the couch. He took a breath before he pulled off his short-sleeved shirt, his right hand reached to his left side and right under his floating rib next to his scar there was a fold. Peter slowly ran his hand over his side before the color changed to the color of leather, some of the avengers gasped as Peter slowly peeled the sketchbook away from his side.

"It took me a long time to get them to work, and they are almost invisible to the naked eye and are indestructible, I made them after we lost Dami so that I wouldn't forget him, our armor is made of a similar material but we all decided that our Armour shouldn't be as strong," 

"Why would you not want your armor to be indestructible you would be safer that way," Clint asked 

Morgan shook her head, "If our armor is that strong then they use it to make their tanks, air crafts, end own armor that strong as well," She shook her head again           "We needed them to be weaker so that one day we could escape and take them down,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering about the cereal or 5 second rule things in that last chapter those were actual arguments that I have had with my siblings or friends
> 
> Cereal is a soup because a broth is most of the time a rendered fat mixed with cream.  
> The 5 second rule thing I think that you only get one round of 5 seconds unless you wash the food but you know you eat what you want.
> 
>  
> 
> School has been super crazy so I'm sorry that this book has started to have very slow updates and I can't promise it will get a lot better but I can try to get these updated more quickly and try to move the story forward more. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy and comment your thoughts.


End file.
